I Will Be
by ReiMori
Summary: Songfic. Fay wants to be all what Kurogane wants. Takes place during chapters 209 and 210. PLEASE REVIEW!


**I Will Be**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or the song used in this FanFic. It was written by Avril Lavigne and sung by Leona Lewis.**

**Author's Comments: This takes place during chapters 209 and 210. I really wanted to use this song so I needed something dramatic. Plus, the first time I heard the song, I automatically knew I wanted to make a KuroFai songfic out of it. It is also OOC to a certain extent. And no where in the manga does this happen. Unfortunately. Anyway...**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

_There's nothing I could say to you_

_Nothing I could ever do to make you see_

_What you mean to me_

_All the pain, the tears I cried_

_Still you never said goodbye and now I know_

_How far you'd go_

Fay was hurting inside. All those moments he let pass by without telling the ninja he cared for him. Now, after almost dying along with the ninja, he realized how much he had hurt him. He was laying on the ground now, Kurogane right next to him. Watching as their friend comes close to death. Just as they had.

_I know I let you down but it's not like that now_

_This time I'll never let you go_

_I will be all that you want and get myself together_

_'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life, I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day and make everything okay_

He had never noticed how much Kurogane had suffered for him. And Fay had taken it for granted. He lied to the person he cared most about. He was torn apart, but was pulled together by the Japanese man. They were now bound together for eternity, and yet, Fay wanted to die. He didn't realize that the person he had become over this journey was because of Kurogane. But he still had changes to make. To make Kurogane happy.

_I thought that I had everything_

_I didn't know what life could bring_

_But now I see, honestly_

_You're the one thing I got right_

_The only one I let inside_

_Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me_

_And if I let you down, I'll turn it all around_

_'Cause I would never let you go_

Fay thought he was ready to die. To accept that he was worthless. But Kurogane was the only one to see right through him and bring him back up from where he had fallen. He knew that he let the other taller man down. But he was about to change that. He wanted the other man to see him smile. Because he owed him that much. And more.

_I will be all that you want and get myself together_

_'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_And all my life, I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day and make everything okay_

Fay wants to be what Kurogane wants. He wants to make him happy and proud of what he is. But with all he has lost, all he can't gain back, it seems nearly impossible. Kurogane is the reason Fay changed the bit he did. The reason Fay didn't commit suicide the minute he joined the gang on a journey. The reason he wants to live.

_Without you I can't breathe_

_I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave_

_You're all I got, you're all I want, oh_

_'Cause without you I don't know what I'd do_

_I can never, ever live a day without you_

_Here with me, do you see you're all I need?_

Not only can Fay never be without him because of feeding reasons, but because he has come to understand that he loves the ninja. With all his god-given heart. He never thought that he would ever have a heart. But he realizes that he always had one. It was just hidden and frozen until the day it met someone worthy of unfreezing it.

_And I will be, all that you want and get myself together_

_'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_And all my life, I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day and make everything okay_

And that day has come, or it has been here for a while now. Fay's heart has opened itself up to Kurogane. And he is the only one capable of breaking it. But until that day, another prophecy is made. That Fay will be there. Forvever. He won't run away. Instead, he will face his problems head-on. He will keep on loving Kurogane, so that the other man can notice.

_I will be all that you want and get myself together_

_'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_And all my life, I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day and make everything okay _

But Fay had another idea. Instead of waiting for the ninja to notice. He turns to Kurogane and says, "I love you". Kurogane turns to him and says, "You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words". Fay's single eye lights up and starts to tear, "Kuro, love, _I will be all that you want_. I'll make you love me". The man with the vermillion eyes looks into that of the cerulean-eyed man, "You idiot, I already love you. Haven't you noticed? And I will be there…_forever_". Both men embrace and give each other passionate kisses, albeit around them, the air is thick and sorrowful. But where they're concerned, it's only them two in the whole world.

* * *

**Dreamgirl: Wasn't that sad but romantic? The song fits them perfectly. I know I could've written something better, but I was at a block between my story and other stuff I have to do. Yes, I do spell Fay/Fai's name differently all the time. But I will NEVER spell it Fye. It will always be either Fay or Fai. I like both ways. Anyway, tell me what you think!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! They make me all warm and fuzzy inside!! :-) **


End file.
